Reverse Pyschology
by sweetcandyfun
Summary: He caused this to happen, he lost control. Can she put his life back on track? Or would she just give up, like what his Wife did? FOR VERACRUZORTONGAL. Happy reading! RANDYOC
1. Reverse Psychology

**I AM FREE **

**A RandyOC fanfic.**

**He caused this to happen, he lost control. Can she put his life back on track? Or would she just give up, like what his Wife did? FOR VERACRUZORTONGAL. Happy reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS AND THE LIKE. **

**A/N: A one-shot agreement with VERACRUZORTONGAL. Enjoy, read and review! Tell me how much improvement I need. *smiley* **

**If you like it, tell me too alright!**

**That's all!**

I am Free?

It was a long and tiring afternoon. He couldn't wait to get out of the house. All the memories flooded back to him, all the screams, all the laughter, all the problems and all the happiness. He couldn't believe he was still contemplating on the fact that they were over. His marriage was over, and why? Because he just could not seem to be able to satisfy her needs.

He was just too damn away all the time.

"_Damn you, Randy! Damn you! I don't need an ATM! I NEED A MAN, I need a HUSBAND!"-Her lovely solemn voice echoed through his mind. It was harsh and cold. All of the love that they shared was not visible anymore. Let alone be felt._

Why couldn't she understand that everything that he did was for her, for their baby-to-be? What went wrong in their stable relationship? What did he do to make her run from him?

He was tired.

Randy took his keys from the kitchen counter top and locked the front door of the St. Louis Mansion. With one swift move, he was able to take one of his numerous sports cars and drive away. He couldn't believe that he was now a free man. After 5 years of being together, after everything, this is what it'll end up to? It was wasteful. It was terrible. But there was nothing that he could do about it. She was over him, she was done with him. He must forget about it.

He became numb.

He remembered what his friend John told him; at that time he didn't seem to believe anything that was coming out of John's mouth. First, because he was a fucking hypocrite; second, he was a fucking atheist, and third, he was a fucking sarcastic son of a bitch. But Randy couldn't hate him. Even if the truth sounded cold, it was the truth, and John was the only one who was able to tell him that, straight from hell.

"_I don't believe in Marriage." –John told him while they were eating a burger in a bar._

"_You can't be serious. You just proposed to Liz last night!" Randy laughed and took a sip from his beer._

"_I'm getting old. Pop wants me to get married, so I take some cash out, buy some ring and propose to the woman whom I know would definitely say yes." He ate some more._

"_Fuck you, what would happen if the ring then gets to your finger? You leave?" Randy was furious, he was the one who was drinking but John was the one who sounded drunk._

"_Then the ring stays, she stays home, I stay out. I'll just wait when she gets tired of not having me home. We'll get divorced and I'll tell my folks it didn't work out." –John said as if he had it all planned out._

"_You tight ass punk know nothing." –Randy muttered under his breath. "This would not change my mind. I will marry Samantha, I will marry Sam and grow old with her, have kids and be happy."_

"_You sound like a fucking sitcom. Go get laid." –John said with a laugh as he finished his burger and went to the bathroom, shouting… "DON'T DO IT MAN! SHE'LL JUST GET TIRED."_

True enough, she did get tired. Just why did she get tired so soon?

He stared at his fingers gripping the steering wheel. They were long and flexed; they looked tired too, just like how he looked like this dusty afternoon. Those were the exact same fingers that opened the small velvet box and said the magic words to his future wife. Those were the exact same fingers that gripped on to sweaty men to earn good cash. Those were the exact same fingers that held the bloody wound when Samantha stabbed him.

"_Samantha? Are you home?" Randy just came home from work. He was tired and hungry, but all he wanted to see was his wife, waiting with a smile to greet his arrival._

_Randy opened the door to their room. He saw Samantha crying on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding her. Randy dropped everything and ran to her picking her up._

"_What happened?!" He was terrified._

_Samantha screamed and kicked away from Randy, she wallowed and swam through the blood as she picked up a huge kitchen knife._

"_What are you doing Sam?!" Randy sat up as he held one hand out for Sam to give him the knife._

_She moved closer to him, crawling while she stifled tears. When they were close to each other, Randy took the knife and laid it beside them as he hugged her tightly to him. He was whispering "I love you" in her ear when Sam suddenly grabbed the knife and stabbed Randy in his hip!_

_Randy wallowed in pain as he struggled to sit up and lean towards the bed. Sam then was crying hysterically and laughing at the same time. She did not speak a word; the knife was just on her lap as she caressed it like it was a beloved pet._

_The neighbors heard the ruckus and called the cops. Soon enough, both of them were sent to the hospital as the investigators looked at possible angles of murder._

_Samantha Speno-Orton, was diagnosed with Psychosis. She has lost in touch with reality and was having frequent delusions. The doctor said that it was because of personal trauma and Stress._

_Also, she had a miscarriage. _

_Randy healed eventually. He blamed himself with what happened to Sam. He believed that Sam's countless efforts to bring him home to her, frequent callings to make him be a better husband to her caused her too much stress. _

_Only if he hadn't ignored her_

Randy brushed the thoughts away.

He was speeding through the big streets with his mind unfocused. The wheels were crying as the speedometer was racing to a fast 150kph. He didn't mind, he didn't care, all he knew was that he lost his wife.

His phone rang, startling his thoughts. Maybe it was good enough that somebody thought of bugging him. He should shift his mind somewhere else, or this drive could really kill him, BIG TIME.

"Hello?" –He answered groggily.

"I heard about Sam dude. But come on, you need to get back here. It has been two freaking months! Vince is going crazy!" John's voice boomed through the phone patch.

"I can't."

"You must. Come on, she STABBED YOU! Forget about her man." –John was desperate to bring this man back to life.

"Stop it." –He rolled his eyes as he past the sign 'Reduce speed, airport ahead'.

"No, YOU STOP IT. This is driving everyone nuts. I hear your engine man, come on, drive to the airport, I'm waiting for you here. Let's go." –John begged

"Go home."

"We have a house show. Don't ruin your life when that's what she wants you to feel. Come on, just listen to me. Just listen for once Randy, make things right." –John finally said as Randy gave him a sigh.

"Damn you." –Randy said as he did a swift deadly turn and went straight to the airport.

There, he saw John in the middle talking to some stewardess about his bags, or maybe he's hitting on her, Randy didn't care. As soon as John saw him his eyes widened and approached the tired man.

"What, have you been eating asparagus for two months?!" John stared at his limp body.

"I didn't want to eat." –Randy said as he took the ticket from John and they boarded the plane.

Inside, Randy walked through the half empty plane seats and watched John from the corner of his eye making way to the seats he got. Randy saw this woman sitting near the window with eyes closed and headphones tucked in her ear. It was as if she wanted to block out the world and go away as far as she could.

She was smiling.

She's pretty, Randy thought. He stood there motionless as he stared at her mysterious aura. He never saw someone that peaceful but at the same time intimidating. Her arms dangled loosely on her lap, as her feet were up and rested on the seat. Her bag with a tangled Ipod beside it was beside her placed neatly on the next seat.

She was about to open her eyes when John called Randy's attention. Randy walked toward the seat and sat down as his eyes never left the woman on the aisle south west of him. He started to fiddle with his phone as the flight attendant played a crappy movie on the television. Randy was deleting pictures and other files on his phone when he saw the woman stand up. And walk towards him.

He thought she was going to approach him.

But no, she was heading for the bathroom located behind his chair. Randy slumped back in his seat as he wondered why John got those crappy seats. There were a LOT of vacant seats, but he chose those specific seats that were near to the fucking toilet.

"What's wrong with you?!" –Randy snapped.

"What now?!"

"Why'd you pick these seats? In front of the fucking toilet? What if some dude dumps shit there huh?" –Randy complained.

"I asked your assistant to pick these seats dumb ass. It was her last job before she resigned." –John said. "Too bad, that assistant was hot."

"She resigned?" Randy didn't know about this. He was too busy getting himself on house arrest.

"Yes Pissy. No one was paying her, and she wasn't doing anything so she resigned. But don't you worry, I paid her for the last two months so you won't get a fucking law suit." –John said as he called the attention of the stewardess. "Hey there beautiful."

"Yes sir." –She answered.

"You see, we accidentally booked for the wrong seats, may we have a change of seats? I don't see anyone coming to these wonderful aisles so…"

"They are vacant, I'll see what can be arranged." She smiled.

"BINGO." –John murmured with a chuckle. "Choose your fucking seat retard."

No matter how bad Randy felt, John's words were not even adding up to the pain he's feeling. As I've said, he felt numb. Well, except to the woman with the tangled Ipod, who happened to be walking again on that particular aisle.

She was simple but eye catching. She was many ways different of women Randy had known but still Randy was attracted to her. While walking, the woman glanced back at them with a cheerful sullen smile. John caught the woman's eye, but he just shrugged.

"Do you know her?" –Randy asked.

"No, why?"

"Nothing." –Randy replied briefly.

All throughout the flight, Randy kept his eye on her. As soon as the plane landed, they all descended the plane. The mysterious woman waited for her bags as she stayed near the round conveyor. Randy walked out of the airport carrying his bag. He looked at the cars passing by, his mind deep in thought. He didn't see John coming over to that woman, giving her an envelope with money and a note.

It read: "Here's the down payment, make it good. Do your job; I want him to be up and about by next week. By the way, your charm worked.–John Cena"

The woman was apparently working as someone who would make a person move on with his life. She was appropriate for him, and Randy had no idea who she was. John was just concerned, no one could blame him.

That night, John invited Randy to go the bar, according to him; other superstars were already waiting for him there. All of them were worried about him. John said Randy needed to get loose.

I wonder what he meant with get 'loose'?

As soon as she entered, Randy had his eyes on her. _"That was that woman from the airplane." –He thought. _Maria called Randy to sit in their table. His attention was again diverted. The Divas tried desperately to console the man, but nothing would make him move. And yes, as you have guessed it, nothing would make him move, well except the woman in the plane.

Minutes later, he was tired of the lame jokes that they kept throwing at him so he stood up and went to the bartender to get something to drink.

"Give me two shots, straight up. Hard." –Randy said.

"Well, aren't you tough?" –She said as he motioned for the bartender to give her a double. "The name's Carissa." She extended a hand.

Randy took it and looked at her questionably. It's the woman in the plane again.

"Randy." –He said as he gulped his drink. She didn't know him, well that's different.

"So, Randy…" –Carissa said as her big bright brown eyes looked up to him in a seductive manner. "Why do you want to get drunk tonight huh? Problems at home?"

"I don't want to get drunk, who said I wanted to?" –Randy raised a brow. She just pointed at his empty glass. He thought again, didn't she know who he was? "Don't you know who I am?"

"Sorry, but I don't." –Carissa smiled at him. "I don't watch wrestling during Monday nights." With a chuckle she left bringing her glass with her and went outside to get some fresh air.

Dumbfounded, Randy followed her outside.

He stood there as he stared at her. He took out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. She moved closer to him and took the pack from him and threw it in the sewer. Randy stared at his soaked pack of cigarettes and placed the lighted one in his mouth.

"What'd you do that for?" –Randy asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Smoking kills." –She replied plainly as she took gentle sips in her glass.

"Little nosy aren't you?" –Randy said as he blew off some smoke.

"Do I irritate you?" –She asked with a sly smile. She has been doing this for 2-3 years now and not once does this line failed her.

"Yes."

"Really? If I do, then why'd you follow me out here?" –Carissa was now smug. She knew all too well that Randy would not be able to let anyone hurt his ego, so this was her target.

"I did not follow you out here." –Randy defended as he just stared at the floating pack of cigarettes.

"I believe you." –She said as she went back inside the bar.

Carissa was driving the man crazy. She knew it all too well.

Randy remained outside. He refused to follow her inside. He didn't want her to think that he was getting more and more attracted to her. He refused to make her win.

Inside the bar, John approached her. He told her that he saw what happened and handed her a condom. According to him, he knew where this was headed to but Carissa just simply refused.

"John, don't you trust me?" –She said.

"I do, but I don't want you to be careless either." –He said. "Payment will be on Monday, deposited on your bank account."

"I'm not done yet. Besides, it wouldn't need me to sleep with him to get him going." –She said with a smile.

"He will need it."

"I'm a therapist. I'm a professional. I'm no hooker." She gave John a peck on the cheek and sat on the bar stool. "Go now, he'll be coming any time soon."

John went away from her. And yes, soon enough, Randy came back inside and headed for her. He sat beside her without taking his eyes off her.

"Are you testing me?" –He said bewildered.

"I did and you just failed." –She said as she asked the bartender to give her another.

"Failed? Failed on what?" –Randy became more and more curious of this woman's behavior. She was driving him to her without her even trying.

"Just face it, you lost your touch Randy Orton. Better just go home to your wife have a good fuck. You're no good in a bar." –She said as she sipped her drink. This statement angered Randy. He was furious that she claimed that he had lost his touch with women. He was furious that she talked about Samantha that way.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. You don't know my wife."

"What if I tell you I did know her?" –Carissa was pushing it. She was trying to let it out of him. "She was sick of you Randy. You didn't want her to go, so look what happened. She lost it."

"Don't you talk about her like that. You don't know Samantha."-Randy replied calmly as he processed her words.

"I know Samantha. I know everything. I know more than you know Randy. She doesn't want you, she never did. All she wanted was fame and money." –Carissa gulped her drink now. Her job was about to be over.

Usually when men are pushed to the limits, she gets grabbed, kissed or screamed at, and that will be the start of them letting go. Randy was near to this point, she was just, well, waiting.

But Randy didn't scream, he didn't grab her, he didn't kiss her. He remained quiet.

Feeling uneasy, Carissa wondered what was going wrong. She crossed her legs and placed her purse above the table. She opened it and took out her phone pretending she was about to text someone while she gathered up her hair to one side.

"You're right. It was my fault." –Randy finally spoke up. His voice was low and ended with a sigh.

"You got that right." –Carissa stated while she kept on thinking on ways to make new moves and get Randy back on track.

"I should've let her go when I had the chance, at least she wouldn't go crazy because of me, at least she'll be happy. At least she'll know that I truly did love her." Randy gulped his drink down.

The plan backfired as the words pierced through Carissa's heart. It touched her, but then she was failing at her job, and worst of all, John was already paying her to make it work.

"You know what Randy, forget about her." –Carissa changed her tone. This one was more sweet, more caring, her natural side.

"I tried, but I couldn't." Randy sighed.

"There are a lot of women better than Samantha. I know her, she wouldn't last long with any man. You did your best." Carissa stood up, she knew that this was not going anywhere and she had to do what she had to do now.

"Where are you going?" –Randy asked her.

"Home." She smiled at him. "Good luck, find a new one." She started to leave, but her purse fell down spilling out the items inside.

"Hey, wait." –Randy said as he helped her put her stuff back.

"I'm in a hurry." –Carissa pitied the man. She wanted a man to love her like that, but she didn't have time for love, not with a job like this. Randy Orton, who knew he had a heart?

With a swift motion, she rushed towards the door and left the bar. John saw this and wondered what was up, he followed Carissa outside and called to her.

"Hey! Hey!" –John called.

"Oh good, John." –She said as she brought out the envelope with money and handed it back to John. "Take it."

"What happened?" John was bewildered.

"I can't. He's different with the others I've worked with." –Carissa said and shook her head. "Don't pay me on Monday." She walked away.

A few seconds later, Randy came out panting and looking for her. "Where'd she go?" He asked John. John just shrugged and went back inside the bar. Randy was holding a piece of paper that she left. Staring into the foggy night, he saw the figure of a woman walking towards the alley. He started to follow the shadow. But he was too curious about the little piece of paper he was holding. The paper fell out of Carissa's purse and it belonged to her.

He opened the paper and saw what was written.

"_Here's the down payment, make it good. Do your job; I want him to be up and about by next week. By the way, your charm worked.–John Cena"_

With that he knew what she was.

John was right, her charm worked. Randy was not going to give up now, not after Carissa made her realize what was missing.

Randy needed another chance, another chance to prove himself.

He ran after her, and squinted at the silhouette that was left of her. Run, Randy, run!

**A/N: READ AND REVIEW!**

**CIAO**

**~Sweetcandyfun ü**


	2. Run, Randy, Run!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't anything that doesn't belong to me. Kapeesh?**

**A/N: Yes this is continued. Not anymore a oneshot. Enjoy this, enjoy Carina and her baby. ********) there's more to come! Promise!**

"Just where did you run off to?!" –Carina said as she saw her sister just entering the front door in the middle of the night.

"I have a Job, Rina." –Carissa simply stated and shook off her shoes as mud started to be all over the tiled floor.

"Was it raining outside?!" Carina shrieked. She just cleaned the floor with a mop a few minutes ago! "Rissa!" Carina was panicking. She took the dirty shoes and threw it out of the house. She took the mop from the storage closet again and wiped the few added stains.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice the street." She shook her head bewildered at the statement she just gave. She was too damn preoccupied, and she just wanted to rest. She was just about to ascend the stairs when Carina stopped her.

"I'm not done yet Carissa." –She sighed. "When, when will you quit this job? There are other openings; you're young, single and smart. Change your job." Carina was pleading. As the older sister, she was the one looking out for Carissa, it's not that she needed guidance, but sometimes someone just has to set her life on track.

"Rina, I will change my job as soon as I find someone that will hire me and pay me as high as I get for this job." –Carissa stated stifling a yawn.

"Don't you have a hard time with this? Faking to be hitting on men just to get them moving on?" Carina just wouldn't let it go. She wouldn't let her sister go through this emotional roller coaster for the rest of her life. She remembered the times when she went home either bruised or crying.

This was not her dream life.

"Yes it's hard, but that's work. I have to do it, and I can do it. A lot wouldn't be able to do it, if anyone wouldn't, then who would?" Carissa yawned. Typical Carissa, always showing off that hard front concealing what she really felt inside; It was her personal protective shell.

"This is not the life we planned for us. We can still change it. You can still meet someone and--?" She was cut out.

"Stop it Rina. STOP IT!" The load of crap was too much for her to handle. "I know you look out for me, I know you love me, but PLEASE." Carina's eyes widened. "Please, just mind your own business. Sometimes, I can decide for my own. Sometimes I'm better off alone!"

"I am protecting you for a reason." –Carina shot back, her big dark brown eyes narrowed down to her stubborn sister. "I am not doing this for fun."

"And what? Keep on reminding me on what not to do?! When you can't even put your own goddamned life in place!" –Rissa exasperated. "Rina, you have a child. You don't know the father, you only had sex once in your life and you don't even know who fucked you! How can you tell me that you're advice would make my life any better than yours?!"

Carina remained silent.

Carissa ran up to her room banging the door behind her. She fixed everything and went to bed, no matter how harsh her words were, she couldn't bring herself to apologize to her sister. She knew she was wrong, but she also knew that she only stated the truth.

The noise woke up the baby in the other room, it cried mercilessly for help. It was not even more than a mere 6 months old baby, it was still being breast fed by her mother. She still had a lot to learn about parenting, and starting with Carissa didn't help her any bit.

_It was a soft sweet winter night. Carissa was tucked in her room with a pen and paper, hot coco on the desk and a big thick comforter around her as she scribbled different quotes. Carina wanted to go out and have some fun for a change since she just graduated med-school. There were no parents since they died just a year ago. It was freedom, ultimate freedom, the girls thought, so Carina took advantage of it and left her books._

_A licensed doctor, that was Carina, but she wanted to party the night out before she finally set to straighten her life up and start her career. So, she hurried to Carissa's room and asked her if she wanted to go get some drinks._

"_Oh Riiiissssssaaaaa!!!" –Carina teased_

"_What do you want?" –Carissa joked as always. Carina was always mooching around and Carissa just loved to be around her, but she'd rather be the sarcastic half._

"_Let's go out. Please?! I'm cold, I want to get some drinks and waste our liver."_

"_Listen to yourself, will you? You already sound drunk." Carissa sighed. "A doctor, talking about wasting livers."_

"_We'll do this even just once a month!" –Carina pleaded._

"_I don't want to; I want to stay here, in my pajamas, in my bed with my hot coco." Carissa smiled. "If you're going out, please lock the front door."_

"_Fine."_

_This was the biggest mistake Carina made in her entire life. She shouldn't have left that house alone and get drunk in a bar with a bunch of guys she barely knows. If she just stayed home like what her sister did, maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't be worrying about this child with no father._

Carina remembered the good old days when they used to be happy living an independent life. As sisters, they were supposed to be happy, but Carissa's job just bothered Carina too much, she spent too much time in bars and in clubs with men who were going ballistic and losing their ego. To Carina, that was even more dangerous than men who had everything up their sleeves.

She rushed to the room to take the little baby in her arms. She cradled her and sang a sweet song. She started nursing and humming sweet nothings to the little pucker. The baby had a beautiful name, she was named after a color. A beautiful color that expressed so much emotions all at the same time; and this was the exact same feeling Carina felt when she gave birth to this baby. Hence the name, Violette.

She brought the baby down with her to the kitchen as she continued nursing and heated a kettle filled with water for her to have some coffee since she wouldn't be able to catch some sleep after that fight with Carissa.

"_We'll talk about it in the morning." –Carina thought to herself._

A few more minutes later, when the kettle whistled, there came a sullen knock on the door. Carina wondered who it'll be in this time of the night. She settled the kettle first then removed the baby from her nipple, but still carried her around. She walked over to the door and peeped through the small hole. It was an unknown man. She thought twice before opening the door, but the man seemed so normal that he couldn't be a burglar or anything so she opened the door.

"May I help you?" –Carina asked while she silently juggled the baby to sleep.

"Hi, I'm uh--…" –The man trailed. "I'm a friend of Carissa… and I, I forgot to tell her something important, so I followed her and I saw her come inside."

"How can you have followed her when she slept many minutes ago? You must have just too good of an eyesight." –Carina wondered.

"No, I was really near and well, I was out here for a long time." –He said.

"You can't be telling the truth. If you know her, you should've called her. I can't let you in. You're a fraud. I'm sorry." –Carina said and gently closed the door. When she sat on the kitchen table, she saw the man again on the window knocking to her. Carina was tired of his antics so she went to the door again.

"Please, go home." –Carina said. "I'm tired; I need to take care of my baby."

"Okay, hear me out. I need to talk to Carissa." –He said.

"She is asleep."

"Can I talk to you then?" –The man insisted.

"What, why? But I don't know who you are." –Carina pondered as he looked at the guy skeptically with Violette getting heavier and heavier on her chest.

"I'm Randy Orton, I was one of Carissa's… um-clients." –He said.

Carina stood there, looked at the man. Indeed he looked a lot like that man who disappeared from everywhere that ET was talking about. Strange, she thought. Why would he be one of Carissa's clients?

"Okay… and you want to talk to me, at this time of the night?" –Carina said.

"Yes please?" –Randy found himself uttering the word he never used in public. 'Please' it was the most downgrading word in his dictionary.

Carina swung the door a bit farther and let the man in. "Sit." She said as she pointed at the couch. She was still holding Violette as she sat down on the couch in front of him.

"She's beautiful." –Randy started as he thought of the many ways how his child might've looked like if only Samantha hadn't lost it.

"Thank you." –Carina said as she hummed silently as she saw Violette's eyes start to open a bit.

"What's her name?" –Randy was delaying the questions in Carina's head.

"Violette." –Carina answered. "Violette Cruz."

"You married a Spanish dude. Cool." –Randy smiled, but it was returned with a frown. He glanced at the woman's long and slender fingers and didn't see a single ring. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't know." –Carina said. "So, tell me. What is it that bothers you and you wanted so badly to talk to my sister."

Of course Randy knew this was Carissa's sister, they awfully looked alike.

"As I've said, I was her client, but she suddenly disappeared, and I know she wasn't done yet, because I don't think that running off like that makes a job well done." –He breezed through as he processed the way Carissa's mood abruptly changed in the bar earlier.

"If you're here to complain, I'm going to kick you out, right now."

"No, well… I am but… no." –Randy had difficulty with words, He knew to well that he was being judged by the way he was telling the information. "I recently lost my wife." He managed to say.

"I'm sorry." Carina's face flushed.

"She's not dead, she just became crazy. That's what caused me to be here." –Randy said as he took the note from his pocket and handed it to Carina. It was John's note to Carissa, and it did sound like everything was perfectly planned. Carina believed Randy.

"Can you tell me what happened?" –Carina's eyes already began to water before she even heard his story.

"Are you okay?" –Randy's eyes widened as the woman in front of her started shedding tears.

"Yeah, yeah, it's just my hormones. You just sound like you really loved your wife." –Carina gave him a weak smile. "Begin."

"I was a married man, married to Samantha Speno." –Randy started as he gathered his hair with his now rough palms. His story was interrupted by a sudden door banging from upstairs.

Carissa came out in her usual baggy white shirt and black cycling shorts. This was how she dressed for bed, and it was obvious that she just came from the heavens of her majestic bed. Her hair was ruffled, her eyes looked tired from crying and she stood before the staircase crying.

"RINA I'M SORRY." –Her eyes blotted as she wiped them and stiffened up. She didn't like apologizing since she felt like it was degrading. "I promise, I'll QUIT TOMORROW."

Carina stood up letting Randy hold Violette as she ran upstairs to control her dreaming sister. "Carissa, you need to get back to sleep, you're tired, and maybe you're just dreaming."

"No, I'm not, I wasn't able to sleep. I was thinking about the last thing I told you, and I'm sorry. I didn't meant for it to come out that way." –Carissa hugged her sister.

"It's okay, I know you're stressed, I know you didn't mean it." –Carina whispered as a small smile crept up to Carissa's lips. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a man sitting on the living room couch carrying Violette.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!"

Carissa shrieked as the baby woke up and cried helplessly in Randy's arms.

**A/N: I figured, I wanted to continue the story. There was just too much left unsaid between Carissa and Randy. And yes this is still dedicated to VERACRUZORTONGAL, so if you're reading, tell me about it.**

**And you, unknown person reading, please review if you think this should be continued. I still want other opinions too you know. I'm posting this for people to read, not just for the one I dedicated this to.**

**CIAO**

**~Sweetcandyfun ü**


	3. Her need

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS, okay? OKAY.**

**A/N: This is a 14-chapter story. Read on to know what will happen to Carissa and Randy. Still dedicated to my sweet Carissa, veracruzortongal. This is a deal, she'll write me one, so I'll write her one. Wanna see the other side of the deal? Go to her page, read CHASING HEARTS. :)**

"Uhm…" –Randy muttered as he struggled with Violette crying in his arms. He was trying to be gentle as he could but any moment now, he was positive that he could throw the baby to the floor. And somehow, the mother sensed this and so she ran to him.

"Vio…" –Carina sweetly called as she went down the staircase and got Violette from Randy with a breeze. She was humming a personal lullaby for her, softly but sweetly while she effortlessly swaying Violette in her arms.

"What the--!" Carissa could not get over the fact that a client followed her back home. It was the first time that a client would have the guts or at least the initiative to do so. She stormed the staircase and went straight to Randy's face, he stood up and she came face to face with his chest. It made her even more irritated. "WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING. HERE?!" –She finally demanded, stressing each word so that he'll notice.

"You left this." –Randy said smugly and took the small piece of paper on the floor and handed it to her. Yes, it was John's note.

Slowly, Carissa's hand reached up to cover her mouth in surprise. She was thinking of the many possibilities of how this reached Randy. She was recalling every moment she had spent with him, and then she started to realize that she was indeed blowing her smooth cover. Carissa always wanted to maintain a professional attitude at work, Randy was considered a client, so that means this is still work whether she was dressed properly or not.

For a woman, Carissa was not the normal sweet lovey-dovey girl; she vowed to be strong, to be strong for the both of them, to be strong for her sister and Violette. She had to take the responsibility of being the other parent. Maybe even the father figure.

She took one step back. Looked at Randy from head to toe,

"So, do what you want to do with me."-Carissa said firmly. She was expecting a slap from fumes or something, but there wasn't anything coming from him. Randy just stood there, looking at her.

"Hey, HEY!" –Carina stopped Carissa and pushed her a bit to the side. "Stop this nonsense okay? Stop it." She was still holding the baby, and she could see the tension building up inside her sister. It was not good for her; it was not good for both of them.

"You want me to admit it's my fault? Well guess what, I won't. Because I was just doing my job." –Carissa said as she folded her arms with the paper crumpled inside her hand. Randy just stared at her, he was thinking.

He was thinking, but about what?

Carissa was again left dumbfounded, but she didn't let it show. She was careful with her facial emotions, she was careful with what she was giving away. But most of all, she wasn't scared.

"Come on, Rissa, go back to bed please, we can talk about this in the morning." –Carina pleaded as Violette started squirming in her arms. "Randy, we have a spare room, would you like to--?"

"No, Randy will be heading home. Is that right Randy?" Carissa gave him a smile.

Randy smiled back. He was remembering Samantha's spunk, her fury, her feistiness. He was looking at Carissa and he was thinking that Samantha's coming back to him.

Samantha was reaching out to him. She was there, she was in front of him.

He gave a weak smile as a single tear escaped his eye, "I love you Samantha." He was seeing things; it wasn't a good sight to see. He looked bi-polar.

"Oh no." Carina being the doctor, she knew what this meant. Randy was still stuck in emotional trauma and he couldn't get out of his shell. As they say, there's a thin line between insanity and sanity. "Rissa, hold Violette please."

Randy stood still.

Carina walked to the little bag on top of the counter where the car keys were and she took her pen flashlight. She tried it a few times and tested it if it was still working. She walked to Orton and sat him down; she gently pulled his eyelids up and flashed the lights around his blue orbs.

His pupil wasn't moving.

"RANDY!" –Carina shook him vigorously.

"What happened?" –Carissa looked at him like he was some kind of broken manikin that needed fixing.

"He…" –Carina tried to shake him again. Randy needed his medication, Carina could not prescribe him anything since she didn't have his files. She could make one mistake and it would cause Randy to be paralyzed or worst die. She stopped for a moment and thought.

Carina remembered a joke during her training. It was like sleeping beauty they said. One who snaps out like this could only be woken by their one true love.

"_Hey Carina look at this!" One of her training buddies was lying on the examination table like a delusional fool._

"_He's going into shock!" –The other one laughed and approached him, carrying him to his lap._

"_Stop that!" Carina was laughing as they were acting out a weird scenario._

"_Don't die Prince Charming!!!!" –The woman partner screamed as she snickered behind. "I love you, I am here! Your princess Charming!"_

"_Princess Charming!" –The male one cracked. They all burst out laughing._

"_What the hell people. You don't act like a bunch of trained doctors at all." Carina was laughing her guts out. "But come on, if this really happened, what are we to do?"_

"_Get some meds and shove it down his throat." –The woman said as the man on the examination table sat up and slapped her nape. "OW!"_

"_If we don't have his meds?" Carina asked as she scratched her head and took out the book, scanning its pages for an answer. "We're going to fail the exam tomorrow."_

"_No we're not. Didn't you hear Mr. Pooferoo say 'Remember Doctors of tomorrow's world! Sleeping is the Key!' "-The man snickered as he imitated the low and husky tone of the professor._

Sleeping is the key. She thought.

It was hilarious, but Carina could only try. "Randy, wake up, it's Samantha." She said seductively.

"What the blue hell?!" –Carissa screeched. She rubbed the baby's back so that Violette could sleep again.

"Shush…" –Carina tried again. "Randy, Hey… it's your wife, it's me Samantha… Are you alright?"

"Samantha?" –Randy's eyes didn't move and it was creepy; he was staring at Carissa for some odd reason.

"Yes, now, I want you to close your eyes, love." –Carina said as the trick slowly worked its wonders. "Come on Randy, close your eyes for me honey…"

Randy closed his eyes.

Carina laid him down on the couch and rested his head. His face scrunched up and looked troubled. Patients that break down like this only need to take a rest, have some shut-eye, the doctor thought. Carina shook her head as she pitied the man. "Oh Rissa, you don't know who you were dealing with."

"What's wrong with him?" –Carissa stared at the sleeping figure on their couch.

"He just had a breakdown, he was seeing things, and then he just broke down. He's suffering from emotional trauma, God knows what that did to his brain." Carina shook her head again as she took Violette from Carissa.

"That's why he's so different from every client I've been with, that Samantha must've been something." –Carissa said as her heart was softened for the man. She took a spare comforter from the laundry room. It was just newly washed, and she took it to cover Randy up.

"You go ahead Rissa, I need to heat some water bottles for Violette first." –Carina smiled at her sister. Carissa nodded and started to walk upstairs.

Next morning was better. Carina woke up very early to nurse her child, she was getting used to having minimal sleep as the dark circles around her eyes started to multiply everyday. She was getting paler, thinner and sickly.

Carissa was already awake, her door wide open and curtains neatly tucked to one side. She was stretching to a smooth hip-hop music and was jogging in place when she saw Carina go out of her room.

"Hey, Rina! What are you doing up?" –Carissa asked as she saw her sister dragging her steps in the hallway.

"Oh, good morning. Want some coffee?" Carina tried to smile, but her joints were all aching.

"Hey, go back to bed. I'll take care of Violette this morning okay, come on…" –Carissa insisted as she was gently pushing her sister back in the room.

"No, no…" Carina insisted "I can do this, I am a mother, and I am responsible for my child. I can do this." She said.

"Stubborn." –The younger sister muttered. "Go back to bed."

"Don't start with me, its too early." –Carina said as she gently walked down the stairs. Both of them were stubborn, but usually Carissa got her way with things. She wondered why Carina didn't listen to her that morning.

Downstairs, Carina was waiting for the kettle to whistle while she was starting to doze off in the kitchen table. She was startled by Randy's phone going wild turning off. She opened her eyes and searched for his phone on the tables but they weren't there. She wanted to get it from his pocket but got to a conclusion that it might not be a good idea.

Randy's bloodshot eyes suddenly flickered open.

Carina was taken aback with the horror movie inspired waking, she was about to trip on the carpeted floor. Randy held to Carina's arm before she could trip over the little table. He sat up and grabbed his phone.

"Hello?!" –Randy squeaked.

"_Dumbass motherfucker, WHERE ARE YOU?! I've been trying to call all night!" –John's voice boomed_

"I'm fine, thank you." That was John's way of expressing, 'where are you? We got so worried!'

"_I denied a good lay because you disappeared, you owe me big time. You left your medication with me shit hole. Now how are you supposed to fucking get well, if you don't eat this fucking crap?!" –John was sounding like Randy's mother, but no one seemed to mind._

"I will get them from you later. I have some errands to run. I'm fine; go get your good lay." –Randy replied quietly.

"_It is 6:30 in the fucking morning, I haven't slept in a goddamned hour since you, Fuck pot Cinderella, magically turned into a fucking pumpkin! There're no women across the universe that would want to fuck me at this time of the day, dimwit!" John's becoming pretty entertaining._

"John, get some rest." –Randy said and shut his phone off.

"I'm really sorry about last night, it's just that I'm sick and I am having these--!" –Randy tried to explain but Carina but in,

"I know, I'm a doctor. With your sickness, you can't afford to skip your medication." –Carina rubbed her eyes and removed Randy's hand from her arm. The kettle started to go wild, so she went there to get her boiling water to prepare some hot coffee. Randy followed suit and looked at her while she prepared three cups of coffee and heated up baby bottles at the same time. Everything was neat and fixed; everything came in an orderly manner.

"I still owe you an explanation." –Randy insisted as Carina gave him his cup of coffee.

"No you don't." –Carina faced him as she took one gentle sip, "You owe me a story."

"Oh that." She was pertaining to Randy's story, why he became her sister's client and how he stalked her here. "Right, where was I?"

"Hold that thought." –Carina stated and settled her coffee on the table, got the big stainless basin with the hot bottles and clipped her sister's cup of coffee with her right fingers.

"Hey, let me help you." Randy took the big basin as he tried to be a gentleman, helping her with the daily chores. Both of them ascended the stairs.

"Rissa, here's your coffee." –Carina stated as she handed it to Carissa.

"You didn't need to bring it up here, I was going down anyway… but, okay since you did, thanks." –Carissa said as she looked at Randy skeptically. He was still holding the big basin. She watched the two as they entered her sister's room. "What the hell?!"

"Thanks Randy." Carina took a bottle, and slowly reached it up to the thermometer in the table, when the temperature was right; she plugged it gently into Violette's mouth. She hummed the lullaby again as Violette's bright blue eyes stared at her. Violette was a charming pucker that silently chewed on rubber while sucking on the little bottle.

"Your baby looks really beautiful. She looks like you." –Randy said as Carina gave him a weak smile.

Carissa creaked the door open and tapped Carina's shoulder. She was already a few minutes away from heading out, and she just wanted to make sure that Carina was fine.

"Rina, I'm going to see my boss, I'm going to quit today." –Carissa said as she gave the awaiting sister a hug.

"That's great Rissa, be back early." And she left.

"So you're name's Rina?" Randy never got her name; they were always too busy being skeptical about each other.

"Actually, it's Carina, only Rissa calls me Rina." –She replied as she saw that the bottle was nearly emptying up. "Oh my Vio, a little hungry today aren't we?" Her mother gave her a little tease.

"I'll wait for you down stairs." –Randy said as he left the room.

Carina was fixing the baby because she was nearly drifting to sleep again. She'll sleep for about 2-3 hours then wake up for a diaper change and more feeding. It was a routine, and no matter how tired she felt, Carina knew that the baby was always worth it.

The look in the baby's eyes never stopped reminding Carina of her past. Carina had dark brown eyes; this was the only thing that could ever bring her to her father. She wondered what it'll be like to have a man in the house taking care of their family.

A hardworking man, sweet and loving father and a generous husband

She wanted it so much, but she didn't know how she would be able to find a decent man that would love her and accept her at the same time if Violette has come around too early in life? She shook her thoughts away as the baby fell asleep.

Carina went down and inhaled the aroma of sweet bread. Randy prepared a PB and J sandwich for both of them. She looked at the man and wondered, what if Randy could be someone who would take care of her and Violette. Was Randy capable of loving another?

"What's this?" –She said.

"I thought you might need some breakfast. Sorry I took what I found in your cabinets and whipped something up." He was sweet, she thought.

Carina hated peanut butter, but she ate the sandwich anyway.

"You best be going and get that medication. You might get another break down in the middle of the street." –Carina said.

"Yeah, I think you're right, doctor." –He smiled.

"I would love to drive you there, but I need to take care of Violette." –She said as she started wiping the table. "Would you like to take my car instead? You must return it though."

"It's okay, you don't need to bother. I can walk." –Randy said as he moved towards Carina.

Meanwhile, Carissa was walking towards the ATM machine near by; she was going to get some cash first before she would head out taking her car. But when she came back home, she noticed that she wasn't bringing her keys with her. So she opened their front door to quickly grab the keys, but guess what she sees?

"What the fuck is going on?!" –She demanded as she saw Randy holding Carina's hand while his lips were on her forehead.

"Nothing." –Carina irritatingly replied as she removed Randy's hand from hers and took a sip from a glass of water.

"Yeah, I must go now." –Randy said and breezily went out the door.

"CARINA CRUZ…" –Carissa trailed…

"Rissa, it was nothing, I swear! He was just saying goodbye. It was just a kiss on the forehead, sheesh." –Carina said as she gulped down the glass of water.

"Sure, a kiss on the forehead." –She smugly said. "It all starts with the romancing. Small kisses on the forehead, then on the cheek, then on the lips, then you make out, then what next huh, Rina? What's next?! Violette's barely a year old; do you plan on getting knocked up again?"

Carissa's words were spearing through Carina like a million pieces of shattered broken glass.

"Rissa, I beg you stop it."

"No, I won't stop till you go back to your senses! This man is sick. He can't be wasting your time. You're a doctor, you're a mother. You can't be chasing men like this. YOU JUST MET HIM LAST NIGHT!" –Carissa screamed.

"Rissa STOP!" –Carina was already crying. "Stop, I wasn't doing anything, I wasn't, really."

"At least not yet" –Carissa sighed. "You need to wake up, the right man will come, Carina, and he will come. He will love you, he will cherish you. Randy, he's not the one. He's just lost, and as soon as he finds himself he'll be packing his things and he'll be gone the second you know it."

"Rissa, I need a man. Violette needs a father… I need someone to help me get through this; I don't want to be alone!" –Carina was helpless as she tried to suck up all her tears. She didn't want to admit it, but it was true. She was already sounding like a sick mother swine.

"You're not alone." –Carissa came to her and made her sister lean to her. "I'm here, I'm helping you, and I'm with you. I'll be both aunt and father to Violette. You don't have to go through this alone." She tried her very best to shush her sister.

"You have your own life, don't waste it with me. Don't waste it like I did." –Carina stood up and gulped down another glass of water. She ran up stairs in her room to stay with her baby. Carissa was left there, alone, with her damned keys.

"_Don't waste it like I did."_ It kept repeating and repeating in her head. Yes, she was ready to quit her job. But she was not ready for Carina to fall in love with an unknown man.

She needed to find proof that he's not worth it.

"_Randy Orton is not worth it."_

"_And he will never be."_

"I know what to do." –Carissa muttered to herself. She took her fucking keys and drove off.

**a/n: what do you think she'll do? REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Hey there Carissa, the real one. Yes, you. Haha. Sorry, I took a lot of thinking on how to make this chapter, well… hope it was okay. I hope you're not gonna kill me on how Carina reactd. :] LOL. Next few chapters will be much more interesting. Update yours and I'll update mine.**

**How bout you, yes, someone else who's not Carissa. Review please, I accept anonymous reviews.**

**Here's a tough question, why'd you think Violette had blue eyes instead of Brown? Tell me your guesses, maybe, just maybe you'll get it right. :)**

**CIAO**

**~Sweetcandyfun ü**


End file.
